1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing a web page with an advertisement, and more particularly, to a method for printing a portion or entire web page contents with a related advertisement by automatically adjusting the size of a web page to be fitted into a printing area of a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a widely-used web printing method, after a user starts a web browser, a specific web page can be printed on a predetermined printing paper set by default while being connected to a specific web page of a web server, as a result of selecting a print button of the web browser.
However, if the size of the web page in the web browser exceeds a printing paper size, there is a problem in that a specific area of the web page (e.g., a right end portion of the web page) is printed on the printing paper with a cut portion because the web page is printed on the printing paper in a portrait mode by default regardless of the size of the web page. Thus, the printing paper can be wasted and it may be also quite frustrating for the user.
Actually, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a home page of the Yahoo portal site is printed on two A4 papers with a right portion cut, as a result of selecting a print menu of a Microsoft Internet Explorer (i.e., a web browser).
On the other hand, the cut portion of the specific web page to be printed can be eliminated by switching from a portrait mode, which is set by default, to a landscape mode or changing the printing paper area in the portrait mode.
However, it is cumbersome to change a direction of the printing paper and a printing area (e.g. reducing a right margin) by selecting the print menu each time printing the web page. Moreover, when the portrait mode is changed into the landscape mode, there is a still problem in that a right end portion is cut off when printing the web page with a width longer than that of the printing paper.
Additionally, in the conventional method for printing a specific web page by selecting the print menu, it is cumbersome for the user to copy corresponding contents from the web page, paste them on an additional word processor (e.g. MS word or Hangeul 2002), and print them when the user wants to print a necessary portion among the entire contents of the web page.
On the other hand, conventional web sites place conventional advertisements such as banners and pop-ups in spaces of web pages to draw web users.
However, there is a limitation in maintaining advertisement effects because the web user only can be attracted to the conventional advertisement such as banners and pop-ups while being connected to the corresponding web sites in real-time. Furthermore, if someone intentionally want to manipulate page views of banners or pop-ups (e.g., someone periodically and intentionally selects specific banner advertisement several times), an advertiser may not accurately measure effective on-line advertisements because of an index of page views can be forged. In addition, the web user can be vulnerably exposed to unwanted banner and pop-up advertisements, such that the number of the web users, who no longer want to visit the web site with annoying advertisements, drastically increases.